


Плюс четыре часа

by AlyonaSL



Series: Лондон - Нью-Йорк и обратно [2]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Когда у Ларри закончатся занятия, будет пять часов вечера: он примчится домой, что-то закинет в рот на кухне и, дожёвывая, понесётся в комнату, доставая на ходу из рюкзака планшет..."





	Плюс четыре часа

**Author's Note:**

> Текст – участник Фандомной битвы-2019, написанный для команды fandom Night at the Museum 2019

— Дэйли! Эй, Дэйли?

— Нет, вы только посмотрите, он опять носом клюёт!

Однокашники хохочут, им весело. Конечно, он самый старший в группе, вроде бы должен быть самым разумным и правильным — и снова не выспался! А Ларри и правда клюёт носом: что ему ещё остаётся?

Просто он теперь живёт по лондонскому времени. Плюс четыре часа.

— Интересно, что он делает по ночам, хи-хи-хи?

— Да ладно! В его-то возрасте! У него уже сын взрослый, говорят!

Да, действительно, взрослый сын, Ник, закончил школу и улетел диджеить на Ибицу. И шлёт оттуда радостные сообщения о том, как у него всё хорошо. Ларри читает эти сообщения и понимает, что сам в жизни продолбался по-крупному.

Не вообще, а год назад. Когда они улетели из Лондона, а Акменра остался.

И теперь по ночам Ларри зависает в скайпе. Он купил для Акменра планшет, научил пользоваться, и теперь вечерами они разговаривают на расстоянии: обо всём, буквально обо всём! Акменра с планшетом уходит куда-то в закоулки Британского музея и оттуда бормочет в камеру на родном: я тебя люблю, я тебя хочу, я по тебе соскучился. Ларри понимает, он уже выучил все эти диковинные слова, и это нужно, чтобы никто не подслушал, а родители Акменра по закоулкам не ходят, это ниже их достоинства.

И всё бы хорошо, только спит Ларри теперь фактически по четыре часа. Между двумя рассветами — лондонским и нью-йоркским.

— Эй, не шумите, хи-хи! Вы его разбудите!

— Дэйли, алё! Ты знаешь, который час?

Конечно, Ларри знает. Сейчас два часа дня, самый разгар работы Британского музея, в египетском зале наверняка ходят посетители, внимательно вчитываются в таблички, уважительно качают головой: боже, какая древность! А в Нью-Йорке десять утра, начало занятий, вот-вот придёт лектор, и нужно вправду просыпаться, поднимать голову, здороваться, слушать и записывать. Потому что скоро экзамены, и Ларри совсем не хочется на них выглядеть дураком, он же взрослый, умный, самый старший в группе, и он твёрдо решил быть учителем, а не торчать всю жизнь в музейных сторожах.

— Говорят, у него девушка в Лондоне, там плюс четыре часа ведь, да?

— Слушайте, а правда, я у него как-то билет видела!

О, да, это Ларри тоже продолбался, положил драгоценный билет в тетрадку с конспектами, а тетрадка возьми и грохнись со стола в начале занятий, прямо под ноги любопытной соседке. Та наклонилась, собрала рассыпавшиеся листы, поднесла к глазам, улыбнулась: «Ларри? Куда это ты собрался? О, Лондон! Ничего себе?» А теперь она решила, что у него в Лондоне девушка.

У него в Лондоне Акменра. Когда у Ларри закончатся занятия, будет пять часов вечера: он примчится домой, что-то закинет в рот на кухне и, дожёвывая, понесётся в комнату, доставая на ходу из рюкзака планшет. Потому что в Лондоне плюс четыре часа, там уже давно девять вечера, и Тилли наверняка уже носится по коридорам, ругая Ланселота за то, что тот катается верхом на трицератопсе. И ожившие картины выскакивают из своих рам, и конечно, не запоминают, кто где был. И Акменра сидит в египетском зале на саркофаге, кусая нижнюю губу, и ждёт звонка по скайпу.

Акменра вообще молодец, так быстро во всём разобрался.

Они болтают всю ночь, Акменра волнуется, смешивая английские и древнеегипетские слова, и Ларри отчаянно хочет поцеловать его, но между ними три с половиной тысячи миль.

И плюс четыре часа.

Ларри иногда заходит в музей и слушает, как идут дела с оформлением бумаг на возврат. Директор Макфи, кажется, всё ещё не простил его, хотя Ларри год назад героически взял всю вину на себя, и Макфи восстановили в должности. Теперь, будучи снова директором музея — а шутка ли, главное дело всей жизни? — Макфи ворчит, когда Ларри приходит, обзывает его балбесом и ядовито интересуется, как идёт учёба. Мол, неужели мистер Дэйли всерьёз решил заделаться учителем?

Ларри разводит руками, кивает и натужно смеётся: нет, доктор Макфи, я вот окончу учёбу и вернусь к вам на работу сторожем!

Макфи пожимает плечами: а почему бы нет? Когда экспонаты вернутся, работы опять будет много. Это он ещё не знает... про экспонаты.

И про Ларри с Акменра не знает. И не надо ему знать.

Ларри торопится домой и чувствует, как в кармане легко вибрирует мобильник. Кто бы это мог быть? Кто-то из группы? Завтра поменяли расписание? Выздоровела та самая злющая преподавательница? Нужно срочно сдать дополнительные задания?

Он достаёт телефон из кармана — и улыбается. Потому что в короткой эсэмэске написано: «Я люблю тебя. Почему ты не звонишь? Ты ещё не дома?»

Акменра. Научился писать смс. Интересно, у кого он выпросил телефон?

Ларри включает скайп на мобильнике — чёрт с ним, с трафиком! — и звонит прямо с улицы, попутно радуясь: теперь Акменра может увидеть Нью-Йорк не в темноте. Хотя бы на расстоянии.

Потому что у Ларри ещё светло, а в Лондоне уже закат. Там ведь плюс четыре часа.


End file.
